Suzanne Britland
Suzanne Britland is a woman who developed some mysterious symptoms following an appendectomy. History Suzanne was post-op day three on an appendectomy, but still in the hospital because she had a high white count and fever, but no sepsis. She admitted to a sore throat during rounds, but hoped to get some antibiotics and get discharged that day anyway. Her daughters were missing school because they refused to leave the hospital without her after losing their father less than a year prior after a doctor said he'd be okay and sent him home. They did a CT and during the CT, she crashed and they were forced to do a pericardiocentesis in the CT booth to relieve the cardiac tamponade. They sent the fluid to the lab for testing, but had to admit they didn't know what was going on with her. ("A Hard Pill to Swallow") Desperate, Andrew called in Lauren Riley, an expert diagnostician from UCSF. After having Maggie do a pericardial window to relieve the pressure of the fluid around her heart, Lauren said they need to withdraw all treatment, so that they could see the symptoms without the medications. Suzanne was reluctant, but ultimately agreed to let them withdraw all treatments. ("Save the Last Dance for Me") When Andrew DeLuca starts to act weird her sister talk to Meredith and say she thinks Andrew start's to show sintoms of bipolar disease like he didn't sleep in a few days, he didn't eat to and Meredith talk with Bailey and later she say to DeLuca his case of Suzanne Britland it's now of Meredith and the first think she did it's to reknow the medication in her, later Deluca came to the office of Lauren Riley and he saw her packing out her thinks saying that Meredith take away the case of both of them but DeLuca interrupts her and say that Suzanne's bone marrow biopsy results came and he don't undestand the results and show it to Lauren the she say that Suzanne have Still disease and it's very rare and if she don't have treatment right know she could't die, then she and DeLuca came to the room and hinder Meredith to give the incorrect medicine to Suzanne and DeLuca starts steroids in her, later Meredith say to him that he is acting like his father and he brake up with her in instants of all the hospital at last Suzanne is very well and Meredith explains her her disease and wath medication she have to took every day. ("A Diagnosis") Relationships Romantic Husband She was married until her husband died. Scott Thompson She once kissed a boy named Scott Thompson because he gave her a Styx record. ("Save the Last Dance for Me") Familial With the recent death of their father, her two daughters were very clingy with her, specifically Mei Li, who was adopted and had recently been diagnosed with attachment disorder. Her sister also came to the hospital to help her and her daughters. Notes and Trivia Gallery Episodic 16x11SuzanneBritland.png|A Hard Pill to Swallow 16x13SuzanneBritland.png|Save the Last Dance for Me Episode Stills 16x11-1.jpg 16x11-2.jpg 16x11-4.jpg 16x11-11.jpg 16x11-14.jpg 16x14-17.jpg 16x14-20.jpg 16x14-22.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S16 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (General) Category:Patients (Cardio)